Update 2015
on his mission in Ogden, Utah.]] Update 2015 is the fifty-fourth episode of D2WYM Snippets, and aired December 7, 2015. Episode Date: December 7, 2015 Preceded By: Halloween 2010 Extras Followed By: New Years 2015/2016 Synopsis Travis Neal gives an update on what everyone has been doing the past year. , Dallin Earl, and their roommate at Brigham Young University.]] John Wright had been serving a mission in Ogden, Utah. He's back home for a while, and might go back out in 2016. Dallin Earl, Jaren Garff, and Christian Hair were attending school at Brigham Young University. Kyle Makaiwi attended school at Utah Valley University in Orem, Utah. Kyle Worley joined the ROTC program at Utah Valley University. Rick Patterson was also attending school there as well. Teddy Wright was attending school at the University of the Pacific in Stockton, California. at Brigham Young University.]] Jeremy Glenn was attending school at Utah State University in Logan. He had been there since 2014, and in November that year, Travis Neal, Brody Rasmussen, Sabrina McGinnis, and Michelle Liu visited him there. Ryan Hales was in his junior year in Mission Viejo, California. Keola Quereto and Grant Carver were in their senior year at San Ramon Valley High School. Dewlin Rosdahl was in his senior year in New Canaan, Connecticut. Alec Viera is serving a mission in Comayagüela, Honduras. He had been at the Missionary Training Center in Mexico City. He'd been home because of an injury, but went straight down to Honduras once he was healed. (third on the right).]] Brody Rasmussen is serving a Spanish-speaking mission in Richmond, Virginia. He was at the Missionary Training Center in Mexico City the same time as Alec. , dressed for the ROTC program at Utah Valley University.]] Travis Neal served a mission in Billings, Montana. He was sent to the Missionary Training Center in Provo, Utah. He was there the same time as Maddy Auman, and got to see her there. After two weeks he was sent up to Billings, and assigned to the Missoula area. He left early due to a medical release. People In This Episode ]] * John Wright * Dallin Earl * Jaren Garff * Christian Hair * Kyle Makaiwi * Kyle Worley * Rick Patterson * Teddy Wright * Jeremy Glenn * Sabrina McGinnis * Travis Neal * Ryan Hales * Keola Quereto * Grant Carver * Dewlin Rosdahl * Alec Viera * Brody Rasmussen * Maddy Auman at the University of the Pacific.]] Locations in Logan, Utah.]] * Utah Ogden Mission, Ogden, Utah * Brigham Young University, Provo, Utah * Utah Valley University, Orem, Utah * University of the Pacific, Stockton, California * Utah State University, Logan, Utah * Mission Viejo, California * San Ramon Valley High School, Danville, California * New Canaan, Connecticut * Missionary Training Center, Mexico City, Mexico * Honduras Comayagüela Mission, Tegucigalpa, Honduras * Virginia Richmond Mission, Richmond, Virginia * Chesterfield, Virginia * Missionary Training Center, Provo, Utah * Billings International Airport, Billings, Montana * Montana Billings Mission, Billings, Montana * Missoula, Montana Featured Music with Maddy Hales, Cameron Hales, and Ben Hales in Mission Viejo.]] * "Breakdown" by Handsome Boy Modeling School (feat. Jack Johnson) ]] ]] and VeNae Rosdahl in New Canaan.]] and Brody Rasmussen at the Missionary Training Center in Mexico City.]] in Missoula, Montana.]] Category:D2WYM Snippets Episodes